The present invention generally relates to flush glazed framing systems and particularly relates to narrow flush glazed framing having a thermal break.
Flush glazed framing refers to curtainwall or storefront framing having alternating shallow and deep glazing pockets so that the framing can be permanently installed prior to glazing and so that glazing can be installed without need of lateral fixtures on the framing which would increase the face dimension of the framing members. It is desirable for architectural aluminum framing to provide a minimum face dimension, commonly termed "sight line".
Conventionally, in aluminum flush glazed framing to provide a thermal break, a poured and debridged area is included in the base of the glazing pockets. Adjacent thermal breaks in the bases of the shallow and deep glazing pockets are staggered in an attempt to minimize the face dimension of the mullion. Typical face dimensions achieved with that configuration are 2.25 and 2.50 inches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,859, Mar. 6, 1962, to Muessel discloses basic narrow flush glazed framing in which vertical framing members have alternating deep and shallow glazing channels so that vertical mullions may be installed before the glass panels are mounted in the framing.
U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,881,287, May 6, 1975; 3,881,294, May 6, 1975; and 3,916,595, Nov. 4, 1975, to Biebuyck disclose narrow flush glazed framing in which shallow glazing channels are opposed, but contiguous with one of the shallow channels is a deep glazing area so that a glass panel may be first inserted into the deep glazing area of one mullion and then shifted from the deep glazing area to the normal shallow glazing area contiguous to provide retention of the panel in confronting shallow glazing pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,926, Mar. 29, 1983, to Coulston et al is directed to narrow flush glazed framing having a thermal break. Cast thermal break material structurally secures the face component of a framing mullion to the interior portion of the mullion.